


Fictober18 #4 - “Will that be all?”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Prompt Fic, arrow season 2, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set in Season 2 when Felicity is Oliver’s Executive Assistant and rumours swirl.





	Fictober18 #4 - “Will that be all?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“Will that be all?” Felicity fumed as she stormed out of Oliver’s office. He should know better than to request that she bring him and Isabel coffee. Unbelievable!

 

She could feel Oliver looking out the glass walls at her. Well, he could look. There would be no coffee. She really should quit this belittling job. She didn’t work this hard in life to only serve coffee!

 

Truth be told she had gone out of her way to make this executive assistant position interesting. She managed Oliver’s calendar, which was no small feat. She proofread all the reports and wrote summaries for Oliver. There was the perk of knowing Oliver drastically overpaid her. 

 

BUT STILL. How dare he ask her to get coffee? In front of Isabel? Was he taking lessons from her? Isabel already treated her like the dirt beneath her shoe, did Oliver need to reinforce that she was just an assistant.

 

Felicity was still fuming at her desk when Isabel came out. “If you were my assistant I would dismiss you right now. You should know your place Ms. Smoak. Oliver might keep you for now  because you are good in bed but he’ll tire of you and you will be replaced by someone who can actually do this job.”

 

Felicity could feel her cheeks burning. She heard the gossip before, it was believed by most in the building that she got the job because she was sleeping with the boss but she’d never had someone boldly say it to her face. She was so humiliated she didn’t say anything. She could feel the tears in her eyes. The worst part was she knew a man like Oliver Queen would never look at her that way. 

 

She kept the tears at bay waiting for Isabel to get on the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Felicity got up, rushing as quickly as she could to the ladies room. She did not want to answer Oliver’s questions if he saw her crying.

 

*****

 

Oliver knew Felicity would storm off the moment he asked her to bring them coffee. He needed her gone as he wanted to talk to Isabel about her. Just before Felicity brought in the documents, Isabel made some truly disparaging comments about Felicity. Isabel implied that everyone knew he only kept Felicity because he was sleeping with her. He said red. 

 

Then Felicity walked in the door, like a ray of sunshine. He knew he had to deal with Isabel right away. He didn’t want Felicity to know so he thought of the fastest way to get her to leave. Coffee.

 

He planned to apologize to her right after. He could see she was angry. That just fueled his anger toward Isabel. Oliver told Isabel in no uncertain terms what a valuable employee Felicity was, that she had gotten this job for her professional merits - nothing else. He then went on to list the accomplishments Felicity helped make happen at Queen Consolidated. 

 

Isabel nodded. Oliver thought he was getting through to her. Isabel got up, headed out the door. Oliver watched her leave. He was surprised to see her make a beeline for Felicity. He listened at the door expecting to hear the apology Felicity rightly deserved. 

 

Instead, he was shocked. He waited to hear Felicity’s biting defence except there wasn't one. She sat there and took it. Isabel stood in front of Felicity blocking his view. Meaning, he couldn’t see her face. Felicity did not know he heard.

 

Isabel walked away leaving revealing Felicity looked down at her desk ashamed. Oliver was shocked. Felicity had no reason to be ashamed. She had done nothing wrong. Oliver watched as she quickly headed for the ladies room.

 

He decided to give her a minute but if she didn’t come back soon he was going in after her.

 

*****

 

Oliver waited three whole minutes, well maybe two and a half or two. He couldn’t wait anymore. As he and Felicity were the only people on this floor he knew Felicity as the only woman in the restroom. He knocked on the door. “Felicity? Felicity are you okay? Can I come in?” Oliver patiently waited for a reply for thirty seconds, then pushed open the door.

 

Felicity was sitting on the bathroom floor with her face in her hands. She quickly wiped her face with her hands, putting her glasses back on she looked at Oliver. “I’m fine. It’s just a headache. Crying relieved a bit of the pressure.”

 

Oliver walked over, slid down the wall to sit next to her on the floor. “Hey.” He smiled. “I think we both know that this headache has a name. And that name is Isabel.”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity blushed. “Don’t worry, Oliver, it won’t be a problem. I got it handled.”

 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Is Isabel’s online life about to become a disaster?” Oliver chuckled.

 

“No. She’d know it was me. I’m just going to ignore her. That’s what my mother would tell me to do. The bully doesn’t win if she doesn’t get a reaction. Isabel isn’t my first bully, Oliver.” Felicity pushed herself up from the floor and extended her hand to Oliver. “Come on, let’s go back to work.”

 

“Wait.” Oliver held onto Felicity’s hand after he stood. “There is something I have to tell you.”

 

Felicity looked at him, confused. 

 

“I’m sorry, about the coffee thing.” Oliver looked at her sincerely.

 

“It’s okay, Oliver. That seems so long ago now. Just don’t do it again.” Felicity smiled, trying to smooth over the situation. She really just wanted to get back to work, get on with her day so it would be over with and she could go home.

 

“No, that’s not it.” He tugged on Felicity’s hand to stay. “I heard all those awful things Isabel said to you. In fact, she said some of those awful things about you to me, right before you brought in the report. Felicity, I was so angry. I needed to deal with her but I didn’t want you to know what she said so I asked for coffee. I asked you for coffee so you would storm off. I honestly wasn’t thinking straight except, how dare she? How dare anyone speak about you that way? You got this job because you are the smartest person I know.  I also trust you with my life.” Oliver smiled, then turned serious. “I never would have given this job if I had known that people would spread lies about you. I’m sorry, that just because you are a beautiful woman people overlook your smarts. They can’t see right away you got this job because you are the best person. Yes, I know you are overqualified but Felicity, you are the best person for any job.”

 

“Oliver,” Felicity blushed. “You don’t need to say all this. It’s not your fault that some people stupidly think you would be sleeping with me.”

 

“See, for someone so smart you are wrong again. If people actually knew you, they would know that someone as smart and beautiful as you would never waste her time with Oliver Queen, no matter what his position was. You are too smart for that, I’d never be that lucky.” With that Oliver walked out the door.

 

Felicity stood there speechless. What just happened?  


End file.
